Kaiuri Tachibana
Kaiuri Line Art 2.png KaiReigns.png [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ " Her volcanic lava glows, in the evening’s twilight hour. Passion filled desire, surging with her power. Her majesty and wonder, leave all breathless in sight. You are drawn towards her beauty, consumed by her light ! " - '''Kaiuri' ☯]'' tumblr_o3mup9hGA91uo3jaho1_500.gif 81efe1c5786ea740da2f916a09c80fcfd2fd8971_hq.gif fuun-ishin-dai-shogun-1-omake-1.gif tumblr_myolhbzTwv1ronge7o1_400.gif General Information Kaiuri123.png K.Tachibana 1.jpg 49190c6ce1153506f4ce02ea63bfgh5451a.jpg Name: Kaiuri ( '''Blight )' '''Age: 21' Weight: 154 lbs Height: 5'3 Eye Color: Lavender Blood Type: O-''' '''DoB: September 9th 'Apperance' 9f8a0038a8be30e1efc18bab70c09f87.jpg cherry-bubs-frank-hamilton.jpg B8AVHIFCUAEURbX.jpg 1e77dfc227d89468fadd7dd4c92fd1b7.jpg sssshoes.png plumcolorsredleft.jpg mmihugugygygyytf.png B98qWINCYAANlUY.jpg nnnnnnnnnn.png With a petite figure, complimented by her rounding curves, Kaiuri has been equipped with undeniable beauty. Hidden behind her cherry red rimmed glasses, her eyes are dark onyx pupils surrounded by soft lavender iris pools. Taking on a few shades darker, her cherry red hair descends past her waist in long and idle strands. Lastly her skin, its beautiful warm ember tone and honeyed sheen almost always leaves the beholder to inquire for a show of more. 'Behavior/Personality' gadget_by_toviorogers-d5t6sue.png.jpeg 6.png tumblr_n15ft5viAG1ronge7o1_500.png Kaiuri has a very matter-of-fact personality. Straight forward, sultry, and seductively sane; Kaiuri is able to warm the hearts of nearly anyone she encounters. She has strong resolve, knows what she wants, and knows how to get it. Passionate and beautiful, Kaiuri loves hard. However, her love is a two edged sword. Do not cross her. She is slow to anger and smiles often and when she is enraged, it is rare. So, be careful. 'Relationship' In relationship with Kin Tasanagi ' starfire8.jpg|''Kin and Kaiuri in the Demon World tumblr_o0wqq40NzJ1spjdwjo1_1280.jpg STARF-Cv7-9da6f.jpg dc-news-dc-comics-has-declared-in-2016-dick-grayson-not-superman-or-batman-is-going-to-760343.jpg ' ' 1g.gif 2gg.gif Just_e4e4e3_5881939.gif tumblr_o4uumiGldH1rk9c31o8_500.gif 3gg.gif 4g.gif ' 'Roleplay Allignment' '''True Neutral' ' 9.jpg '''A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. 02.jpg 1.5.jpg Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. 'Occupation/Class' Reign of Beauty '' ' 634ef14cf215f1e11e3d0d2ccb3743a7.jpg|The Current Ruler of Hell'' tumblr_ny78rw7BBT1ucsq76o9_1280.jpg ' 'After defeating Makkon and thwarting Lucifer's vile plans, Kaiuri prevailed with the help of Kin and a few others. Kaiuri absorbed the powers of both Makkon and Satan ( The previous Guardian of Hell ). By doing this Kaiuri's powers strengthened ten fold. The young Demoness ascended to glory and is now the pinnacle of the Underworld. She is the first Alphabred to rule over the deadly domain. The Founding 5d4dbeacf7c0f969d80e1576026934e9.jpg Skyscraper in the full moon by 9filip3-d4maipo.jpg Thumb2-cb9c9d079e5f2716e415a3e855e4eed7.jpg '''When she returned from her travels into Hell, Kaiuri put her newly found resources into use. With the help of her new servants -- Ink and Saron -- Kaiuri was able to found her own company. Devil's Cross Industries. Now that she is the Ambassador to Hell she decided to use the new company as a front for her dealings in rarities and political affairs. ''Ambassador of Hell fb7cd89faee3870acc690830a0bbf4b6.jpg tumblr_mr27biuaBk1ronge7o1_1280.jpg znt___kirche_by_szaka.jpg 'Even though Kaiuri had successfully defeated Makkon and Lucifer with the help of her partner, Kin Tasanagi, because of her decision to travel back to Earth she would not be able to keep up with things on both on the earthly plain and in Hell. So to help her, her brother Aobara Togu ( Calamity ) was honored to stand in her stead as Ruler. Kaiuri still maintained rights to rule, but she took the title as Ambassador for now. '''Fighting Style 319.jpeg 300.png 372.png 'Dragon Style Kung fu' is a Chinese martial arts form and is one of the many techniques used in the art of Wushu. The movements of the Dragon Style are based on the mythical Chinese dragon. The history of Dragon style has historically been transmitted orally rather than by text, so its origins will probably never be known in their entirety. Modern Dragon style's history can be reliably traced back to the monk Tai Yuk Sim See who was the abbot of Wa Sau Toi (White Hair) temple on mount Luofu. No reliable records of the style's origin prior to that exist, though there is much speculation regarding the subject. Dragon style has roots in Hakka Kuen, a combination of the local styles of the Hakka heartland in inland eastern Guangdong with the style that the monk Gee Sim Sim See taught in Guangdong and the neighboring province of Fujian in the 1700s. North of the Dongjiang in the northwest of Bóluó County in the prefecture of Huizhou in Guangdong Province is the sacred mountain Luófúshān. Luófúshān is the site of many temples, including Wa Sau Toi where, c. 1900, a Chan (Zen) master named Tai Yuk taught Dragon style to Lam Yiu-Kwai, who in turn passed the art on to the many students of his schools in Guangzhou. Lam Yiu-Kwai and Cheung Lai-Chuen were good friends from their youth in the Dongjiang region of Huizhou, longtime training partners and later cousins by marriage. Lam and Cheung would open several schools together, and Dragon style and Cheung's style of Bak Mei share many similarities. Kof_xiii_mai_kick2.gif Kof_xiii_mai_kick3.gif untitled_2_by_kuroshir-d8tpc6d.gif avatar_id74151.gif mai-kof13-crouch-stance.gif MAI_KOFXIII_stance.gif mai-kof13-walkforward.gif ms18.gif MaiRun.gif~c200.gif Starfire_fight.gif tumblr_mokwt5bP1Q1qbh1b0o1_500.gif tumblr_nx7qw3OR0v1uxp7nto3_500.gif Fighting Style Techniques Chi blocking 'is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries. Utilized in combat against their enemies. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables a user's abilities. Chi blocking stops a opponent's chi flow, reduces their muscular strength and disables their bending abilities temporarily; this would be particularly devastating for people who rely solely on their bending to fight. Paralyze is a chi blocking ability that stops the opponent's chi flow in its tracks. While it may be difficult to get close enough to a user to accomplish this, if it is executed results are guaranteed. Chi blockers rely on utility and speed a lot, due to this, they will probably be doing some higher jumps and would take more fall damage than usual. High Jumping is another passive utility on a chi blocker. While sprinting, they can receive a small higher jump (without the bound ability). The ability to jump higher can allow a chi blocker to jump over fences, over small walls, or just give them more utility. tumblr_lqte4jkXpO1r12d1bo4_250.gif tumblr_n5fgdlN1tO1tvpus9o1_500.gif ty-lee-sokka-o.gif 4968360-3724665883-32400.gif kora-vs-chi-blockers-o.gif tumblr_inline_mqreojA1lV1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_m9a1iy5Qyx1r3qvhzo1_500.gif tumblr_mn4nvaKLJ71rfr4i6o1_500.gif tumblr_mmo607Ft9m1s02dseo1_500.gif 'Chi Base (Optional) ^B63F8C80B426AA3E58364C58710DCFAD7E3B3F1E96D7C7F8DE^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Fortification: Fortification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resilient. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistant to a degree. This however does not outright stop kinetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. tumblr_inline_noz3mbubgC1rh9lcd_500.gif tumblr_nxjwo1l3dk1sbqrlmo8_500.gif Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martially, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. tumblr_nohbwqNU041qj5jqso1_500.gif tumblr_ml6kks77Z61r4ftabo3_400.gif Duchess of the Damned: Queen Kaiuri tumblr_mxle0bKUuC1ronge7o1_1280.jpg|''Demon Queen Kaiuri'' Demon Blood Physiology Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the terminology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themselves rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Guardian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. tumblr_n7mxprKjfE1tx9vazo1_500.gif tumblr_m9a35y0lgN1rc4zmso1_500.gif tumblr_mtdf3kqN5F1s7kocjo1_500.gif tumblr_nlgqwbe1gq1tgoxx3o1_500.gif *Self-Detonation *Body Temperature Manipulation *Demonic Infusion *Enhanced Durability (Supernatural Durability ) Outside of the Earthly plain *Enhanced Flexibility ( Supernatural Flexibility ) Outside of the Earthly plain *Self-Sustenance ( Supernatural Self-Sustenance ) Outside of the Earthly plain Transformations Greed Transformation ' 60203-amaha_masane_37.jpg tumblr_m7vvesRBl31r08jhgo1_1280.jpg witchblade_masane_amaha_by_thetonyx-d83eyfx.jpg 39056-witchblade-masane.jpg ' In this form, Kaiuri can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness and avarice of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. In combat scenarios when ever Kaiuri is filled with the greedily urge to TAKE ones life to the point it reaches an emotional break, she can shift into this form.' '''In this form she clad herself in an armor that solidifies form her energy, protecting her from supernatural levels of harm. She gains enhanced condition and the ability to fly and use common demonic arts ( like elements etc etc ). She also gains thick talon like claws that allow her the capability to rip through 10 time gold titanium level metals. *Greed Absorption *Greed Augmentation *Greed Aura *Greed Constructs *Greed Empowerment *Greed Negation *Violent Obsession *Addiction Manipulation 'Lust Transformation' starfire_by_saeros89-d8tfvkr.jpg 0b0d4b6995fee0e22228d930a99fae8c.jpg starfire_by_salamandra88-d9qlfzf.png.jpeg tumblr_o1tq09SIL81qgwypxo1_500.jpg In this form, Kaiuri can sense and manipulate the lust, gripping hold of her opponents' utmost and deepest darkest desires. Whether it is physical, mental, or emotional, Kaiuri can bend and break the weak willed by amplifying and strengthening their strongest abandon. In combat scenarios, Kaiuri is allows herself to take on the form what the beholder desires the most. She uses this ability to TAKE ones life to the point it reaches an emotional break, she can shift into this form.' In this form she clad herself in a purple armor that solidifies form her energy, protecting her from supernatural levels of harm. She gains enhanced condition and the ability to fly and use common demonic arts ( like elements etc etc ). She also gains enhanced energy manipulation along with fierce strength. Beware, she can manipulate her foes and vex man and woman alike with her seductive beauty. *Lust Absorption *Lust Augmentation *Lust Aura *Lust Constructs *Lust Empowerment *Lust Negation *Enslavement Kiss *Supernatural Beauty = ''Blight Transformation'' '' Aversa_(FE13_Artwork).png '' 2BOpXxs.jpg Valshe1.png tumblr_mruyocMcqq1qb8prdo1_1280.jpg *Disease Inducement *Disease Immunity *Disease Transferal *Nosokinetic Constructs *Dream Walking *Siren Song *Healing Kiss/ Necrotic Kiss *Healing Blood/ Poisonous Blood '''Allies/Enemies 'Background' Kaiuri is a rather reserved young woman, but only to those which she is not familiar. Though she is young and looks naive, do not be fooled. Clever, smart, alert, and catious, Kaiuri is sensitive to danger. She can talk herself out of any situation, the girl was born with a tongue of talent. She is sweet and caring to all she encounters, the bonds she has for her friends are strong and real. Anyone who meets her is instantly drawn to her beauty. Her looks are a gateway, they draw the onlooker in. Her self confidence is strong, she knows who she is and knows her place with others. She is aware of her effect on people. The mind set has been drilled into her head until this day, but she feels that it is wrong. So, she does not buy into it. Kaiuri was a model student in school. Great grades, even better participation in sports, she invests her time and energy into being the best that she can be in anything at all times. Growing up in the inner city of Kasaihana you are forced to develope a rather heavy tolerance to people. At a very young age, Kaiuri was exposed to many situations. Some were more unique than others. As the child of a successful night club owner, she was exposed to the harsh truth of reality too fast and too soon. Even though she had been told to stay upstairs in her room, the curiosity of a small child couldn't be held under restraint for long. She would always slip past whatever bafoon her mother would put in place to guard the bedroom door to her room. Once Kaiuri wised up and started getting adventurous, there was no stopping her. Asami never really picked anyone clever to watch after her daughter. She was a clever child with an uncanny sense about her. Whenever Kaiuri made her way to the bottom floor, she would always hold her hand up to the wall of the hallway. The walls thumped with the pounding of music. The sights that Kaiuri witnessed would stay locked vividly inside of her mind. Her mother, Asami, singled out beneath the burning circle of the spotlight. Her form tall, slender, buffed over in womanly curves, then draped in silk. She listened to her words as her other introduced each singer or performer to the stage. Kaiuri's eyes had never been so large. You would have thought it was the first time that she had seen her own mother. The image of her mother all dazzled in the single spotlight paved the way to Kaiuri's present. She instantly became a momma's girl . . . " Baby Girl " Asami started calling her. Now that all is over and done with, she works beneath her mother at the Poison Apple in downtown District Two of Kasaihana city. Her job isn't like the other girls that perform on stage. Kaiuri's service serves as eye candy only, nothing more. She provides entertainment through her voice. Singing. Her gift. Though it is strange, her voice seems abnormal from others. Her beauty even looks etherly to the eye of any beholder . . . Kaiuri Tachibana. Everything about her is alluring. Almost unearthly, not of this world. 'PeakHuman System' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 06:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Family of Sin Category:Demon Blood Category:Bleeding Cherries Category:Kai's Characters